Ch. 302 - Moment of Discovery
Ch. 301 - Above and Beyond Riches Ch. 303 - The End is the Beginning CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Time Well Spent Travel to A Blissful Paradise Find 12 hidden objects in A Blissful Paradise 2. Once in a Willow Place 4 Desert Willow in the Garden 3. Secret Code Travel to Campground Time Loop Match 12 details in Campground Time Loop 4. Captain Sparrow Have 3 Sparrow Homes in the Garden Upgrade 1 Desert Willow to Level 2 5. Revisiting Severine Return to Breath of Fire Find 12 hidden objects in Breath of Fire 6. Redaction Travel to A Home in Heaven Find 12 hidden objects in A Home in Heaven 7. The Hourglass Syndicate Travel to Spring Picnic Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Spring Picnic Time Warp 8. Harrison Files Return to Dallas Safe House Find 12 hidden objects in Dallas Safe House 9. Aide and Confidante Travel to Cattle By the River Paradox Find 6 differences in Cattle by the River Paradox 10. Spring into Action Upgrade 1 Sparrow Homes to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Desert Willow to Level 3 11. Spring Break Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 302 scenes Have 1 Cabin by the Lake in the Garden 12. Complete the Spring Peacock Collection Collect the Redbud Peacock and place it in your Garden. 13. Spring Fever Upgrade 1 Cabin by the Lake to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Sparrow Homes to Level 3 14. Joy of Spring Upgrade 1 Cabin by the Lake to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Cabin by the Lake to Level 5 15. Build the Great Waterfall Complete the The Great Waterfall Wonder 16. Spring Falls Upgrade the The Great Waterfall to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star A Blissful Paradise Earn 2 stars in A Blissful Paradise! 3 Star Campground Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Campground Time Loop! 3 Star A Home in Heaven Earn 3 stars in A Home in Heaven! 3 Star Spring Picnic Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Spring Picnic Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 302 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 302 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 302 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Time Well Spent Ch.302/S.1 - A Blissful Paradise I'm so much relieved that Tessa is around. She ensured that Raymond didn't make heads roll for the Isometric Cube incident. I love to watch you working on machines, Quincy. Tightening a screw here, dashing off to the board to work out a calculation... ...then returngin to the machine to make the tweaks. Raymond chose the right person for the Lab Chief role. You are being very kind. I should be thanking you for saving my hide from Raymond. You needed someone to back you up and since nobody stepped up. I thought it might as well be me. I've spent the past week, merging the components of the two ChronoBot wrecks at our disposal. But we've a pending piece of work to complete in the Archives. Yes, of course. We need to dig up the file which has details of the ChronoBot's hourglass engraving. I remember now! It was the file handed over to me by Alistair after he left the Time Society! Quest:Secret Code Ch.302/S.2 - Campground Time Loop Alistair Wells Gave Quincy a File? Did you know about this Agent? I checked into the Archives since it was written in a secret code that was too hard to decipher. But did you inform your team leader about this? Richard was in charge then, if I'm not wrong. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't have any reasons which made that file a matter of importance at that time. Well, you've got one now. Am I in trouble again, Tessa? We don't know that yet. Maybe we'll find a way to wriggle out of it, if the file contains information that can be used in the ChronoBot case. I'm not passing this on to Raymond now. We must check the file first and see how it can be deciphered. Quest:Revisiting Severine Ch.214/S.4 - Breath of Fire That short break from readin g all the case files helped. But now it's all about revisiting the places associated with the cases. Severine in better hands now, with the tyrant dragon out of the picture. Here is where it all went down... the Fortress of Knights... the Dragon's Time Machine. We saved an entire realm, with the help of a powerful weapon. And I'm not talking about the Soul Sword. But the man who wielded the sword to bring justice to a world deprived of it for ages. Nothing looks out of place in the Severine mission file. I've rechecked every aspect of the incidents which transpired here. Quest:Redaction Ch.302/S.3 - A Home in Heaven Has the ChronoBot put himself on the back foot? Spring break applies to time-traveling robots? That's new. I've seen the file which Quincy is referring to... or a version of it, which is heavily redacted. And the Archives Supervisor refused to be co-operative when asked about reasons behind the redaction. I know the Archives Supervisor for years. If she is not ready to divulge the reasons... ...it must be because the order came directly from someone in the Senior Council I'm not suggesting that it came from Raymond. But do not that he is not the proud owner of the cleanest career record in the Time Society. Quest:The Hourglass Syndicate Ch.302/S.4 - Spring Picnic Time Warp As a good friend... ...you should try correcting Eleanor when she embarcks on another madcap quest to malign my name. I want to know why you authrorized the redaction of the file that Quincy checked into the Archives? Because it was a heap of gibberish theories with no evidence to substantiate the claims made in it. It was put together by one of the finest Time Agents this organization has ever had! A Time Agent who left this organization under dishonorable circumstances. If you were so particular about editing the file to the level of stuffing it with black marker lines from the first page to the last... ...why did you spare the hourglass symbol and the name *Hourglass Syndicate*? Because a name and a symbol weren't going to trigger any foolish pursuits. Pursuits which this unit is notorious for. Maybe I shouldn't have left the file in the Archives. It should have been moved to the Senior Council Secure Collection. Quest:Harrison FIles Ch.208/S.4 - Dallas Safe House Another pile of case files rechecked. Moving on to the Jack Harrison case files now. The Jack Harrison case was complicated and took a toll on everyone. The Team fot divided and we crossed paths with UFOs as well during this mission. Hmm... wasn't Raymond responsible for expelling Harrison from the Time Society? There were rumors about Raymond's dislike towards Harrison even leading to a brawl in th hangar. I'm moving to the last set of case files. Still unsure of the real purpose behind this task. Quest:Aide and Confidante Ch.302/S.5 - Cattle by the River Paradox I'm going to handle a Paradox. Walk with me, Agent. We need to talk. I do appreciate the concept of subordinates questioning their superiors, as long as it is in a movie. But in real life, I don't. Neither do I keep members like that in my teams. So please do convey that to your colleagues as and when you deem appropriate. You'll see yourself in rolse that you've never even dreamt of, if you choose to be my aide and confidante. Need proff of that? Look no further and see what Tessa has accomplished in a short span of time. At times. I do see Tessa being influenced... ...by the new around her. But she'll always be loyal to me.